


rest

by isloremipsumafterall (orphan_account)



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 23:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10055885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/isloremipsumafterall
Summary: Joan comes home to a pleasant surprise.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I used Marie as Ms Hudson name here cause I saw that it was in another version

The brownstone was dimly lit when Joan got in, the scent of candles wafted from the living room.

“What experiment are you running now?” Joan called out, juggling her bags, “You better be gone before Ms Hudson gets here because you agreed Sherlock and-” She cut herself off when she got to the living room and saw not her roommate but Marie standing there.

“He already left.” Marie smiled, “But he let me in. He also told me that he is running an experiment in the basement and you shouldn’t go down there.”

“Of course he is.” Joan shook her head and dropped her bags off on the table, “I got us Indian food, you mentioned last time you hadn’t had it in a while.”

Marie’s smile was bright, even by the low light of the candles she’d placed around the room. It gave it a cozy romantic setting that worked nicely for the evening.

“I tidied the place up a bit,” Marie walked over to help her dig through the bags of food, “Not too much though since we’re just supposed to relax this evening.”

“I could use it.” Joan sighed, rubbing the back of her neck to work out the kinks, “I just spent four hours on stake out duty in a very cold car.” A warm hand ran across her neck, pressing into the point that hurt and releasing the tension. She shot Marie a thankful grin in return. “So what did you have planned for us this evening?”

With their hands laden with food they made their way back to the living room couch, dropping the food off on the table Marie must have dragged there from another room. They sat flush next to each other and Marie dropped her head onto Joan’s shoulder and she reached over to take Marie’s hand.

“I thought we’d just have some peace and quiet tonight.” Marie said, “A change in pace for you.”

“Sounds perfect.” Joan shut her eyes, tempted to fall asleep but she wanted to enjoy one of the few evenings she got with Marie.

The food was going to get cold soon if they didn’t move but neither of them was in a hurry to do so, soaking up the warmth and quiet attention from each other.


End file.
